The Pink Feather
by DildoSwaggins69
Summary: Peggy and Dottie have put their differences behind them and are now living together in one of Howard Stark's many homes,along with Angie. Dottie finally feeling like she belongs. However a new threat arises...
1. A Winters Night

Peggy, Dottie, and Angie were all sat in their comfortable home one cold winter's night, surrounding the TV watching one of those moving pictures was a great way to relax after a tough day. "It's still freezing in here, hey English will ya put more logs on the fire" Angie complained. "There's none left, but I have a better idea on how to stay warm" Peggy replied glancing at Dottie whose cheeks had turned a bright red. "What ya blabbing on about English, actually I don't care, as long as it will keep me warm" Angie said getting frustrated at how vague Peggy was being. Dottie rose from her chair, and began to approach Angie slowly, "Are you sure about that?" she said, lowering herself onto Angie's lap placing both her hands on her shoulders and kissing her all in one swift motion. To Angie this was completely alien, but she enjoyed it, and even kissed back moving her hand to Dottie's face, holding it dearly.

Peggy watched with a smile, biting her lip and getting turned on quicker than expected, although it wasn't all well, she was slightly worried that Dottie may enjoy Angie more than her, however she knew how to fix that. "Make room for me" Peggy said letting her dressing gown fall to the floor, revealing a red set of lace lingerie, which was planned for her and Dottie to enjoy later, but it looks like Angie would also be enjoying it...

Things heated up quickly and soon all three of them were on the floor in front of the fire, Dottie's hand was slowly working its way down to peg... *BOOM* the entire house went up in flames and explosions.

"There are no survivors...I'm sorry" said the chief inspector to Edwin Jarvis who was questioning how this could've happened and why he didn't save them. "We believe it was Dottie Underwood who set off an explosive device inside the house killing the three of them" Daniel Sousa said holding back tears. However what no one saw was Bernard the Flamingo, the real culprit, packing his explosions into his briefcase and climbing into Jarvis' car to head to his new home; he wondered what his next mission would be... "Hail Hydra" he squawked


	2. New Orders

Bernard the Flamingo was settling down into his new home on Mr and Mrs Jarvis' estate, a few weeks had passed since the demise of Peggy, Dottie, and Angie. Edwin Jarvis had been struggling to cope with the loss of someone he considered very close to him, but Ana was helping him through the pain, being beside him as the coffins of his friends were lowered into the ground. Bernard felt no remorse.

It was late night in Bernard's coop; well it was barely a coop as Edwin Jarvis had practically built a mansion for this flamingo. Bernard was resting after a day of observing his surroundings when a small red light began blinking on the wall of the coop, Bernard went over and opened up a wall panel, there he picked up a phone. "Squawk squawk squawk squawk squawk squawk squawk squawk squawk Caw Caw" the voice on the phone said "Squawk squawk caw caw Chirp" replied Bernard "squawk squawk caw screech screech squawk whoot whoot" he continued

The voice on the other side sounded pleased "hoot hoot squawkkkkk, caw caw Chirp, beep beep" the voice said sternly "Hail Hydra" he finished. "Hail Hydra" Bernard replied, saluting despite not being able to see the person on the phone, but it didn't matter, he had given his report on the events that took place explaining how it was a success, he had also been given his next target, Ana Jarvis...


	3. Bernhard

Bernard stood above Ana Jarvis' bed, there she lay fast asleep, so innocent looking, so at peace, however Bernard would not flinch when killing her, he was prepared to drive the knife into her chest when he heard Edwin Jarvis yelling Ana's name, Bernard quickly dived out the open window gliding down to safety. Ana quickly sat up "What is it Edwin?" she asked as he burst into the room "Ber...Bernard is gone!" Edwin said trying to catch his breath "I went to feed him and he was gone, we've got to find him!" Ana stood up and walked towards the window, "Darling calm down, look he's right there on the lawn, he didn't go very far, you've got to stop worrying, that birds going to be the death of you" she said with a concerned smile "Thank the heavens for that" Edwin said as he hugged Ana from behind, "Now get dressed, breakfast will be ready shortly" Edwin planted a kiss on Ana's cheek and left the room.

Ana turned away from the window and began making the bed, that's when she found the pink feather, "how did this get in here?" she thought to herself making direct eye contact with Bernard through the open window

Bernard returned to his coop and hid the knife behind the wall panel, he sighed, knowing that he would have to be more cunning in his actions, if Edwin had caught Bernard in his room, then that would be the end of his operation. He relaxed into his nest planning his next move, if only he could get Ana alone, where there would be no witnesses, where he could work peace.

"Hey Jarvis get the hell over here now, I need a ride, me and these ladies want to go party some more" Howard Stark said on the phone later that night "Alright sir, I'll be right over, just don't do anything you'll regret while waiting" Edwin said with a slightly annoyed tone, despite being loyal to Howard Stark, sometimes he felt like he was looking after a child. "Ana, Mr Stark requires my services tonight, I will be back later, tell me what happens on the radio show when I get back, Bye" Edwin yelled up the stairs to Ana who had just gotten out of the bath, " Goodbye, love you" Ana yelled back. Edwin pulled the door shut and drove away in his car, Bernard watched from the bushes, and knew it was time to strike.

Bernard entered the house through the upstairs window and began looking for Ana, there he spotted her in the living room wearing her nightgown, drinking whiskey and reading a book, he turned away and went back upstairs, he grabbed the petrol canister, and began to pour it through every room in the house being sure to be as quiet as possible. 4 canisters later and every room apart from the living room was soaked in petrol, this was going perfect for Bernard's plan.

He slowly entered the living room sneaking up behind Ana Jarvis; he lifted up the sliver candle stick holder and in one swift motion bashed Ana over the back of the head, she fell to the floor and began gasping for breath before falling unconscious.

Bernard poured another canister of petrol around the living room and on Ana Jarvis, before walking over to the fire place and lighting it. "Ber...Bernard, wha...What the hell" Ana managed to whisper as she regained consciousness, she could feel the warm blood trickling down the back of her head and the cold petrol on her skin. Bernard looked at her and smirked, he reached into the fire picking up a wooden log that had caught fire and held it close to Ana, "Hail Hydra!" he laughed before dropping the burning log on Ana's lap, she caught fire instantly, then the screams began, she cried in agony and struggled against the chairs restraints until eventually after many minutes of excruciating pain, she slumped over in the chair motionless, still burning. Bernard could smell the flesh cooking and looked away in disgust, he moved around the house once again this time throwing matches into the pools of petrol, causing the house to go up in flames, he retreated back into his coop and opened the secret panel before picking up the phone. He explained that his mission was a success, and was told to wait for further instructions, "Hail Hydra!" he said before covering the panel back up and resting in his nest, he laughed to himself thinking he should have been called 'Bernhard' on account of his fire skills.


End file.
